The Administrator (Canon, Slenderverse)/Withersoul 235
|-|TribeTwelve = |-|EverymanHYBRID = |-|DarkHarvest00 = |-|MLAndersen0 = |-|Stan Frederick = 'Summary' The Administrator, also known as Gorr'Rylaehotep, Slender Man and The Man in the Suit, is a hyperdimensional cosmic entity and the leader of the Collective, a sect bent on assuming total control over reality. He is the main antagonist of TribeTwelve, the secondary antagonist of EverymanHYBRID, the tertiary antagonist in MLAndersen0, the secondary antagonist in DarkHarvest00, a major antagonist in StanFrederickBTS / Stan Frederick and one of the primary antagonists in the rest of the "Administrator canon", a group of YouTube webseries with a shared canon. The Administrator appears mostly identical to the main version of Slender Man, with the sole exception of two darker spots on his face that give the impression of menacing eyes, and in some angels, sunglasses (these spots are only present in EverymanHYBRID and TribeTwelve). The Administrator was confirmed in the video My Grandfather Karl to have been tormenting humanity since at least the Middle Ages. Back then, he was known as "Der Großmann" or "The Great/Tall Man" and was the subject of a legend in Germany. The creature would kidnap children who ran away into the Black Forest. Karl Maxwell encountered him in World War II, where he witnessed the Administrator attacking a Nazi soldier. Since May 2008, the Administrator has been stalking Milo and his mother; he was to change his target to Noah after Milo's death. In DarkHarvest00, he is implied to precede the existence of the universe. He has also been stalking Michael Andersen ever since his childhood. When Vincent Cafarello, Evan Jennings and Jeffrey Koval unknowingly provoked the Administrator by impersonating him for a vlog series on YouTube, he started targeting them as well. His current motives for following Michael Andersen and the EverymanHYBRID Crew are unknown, but it is highly evidenced in TribeTwelve that he is working towards the goal of taking over reality. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-C, able to ignore conventional durability Name: The Administrator, Slender Man / Slenderman, Stick-in-the-Mud, The Great Man, The Tall Man, Der Großmann, The Man in the Suit, Gorr'Rylaehotep Origin: The Slender Mythos Gender: Male Age: Unknown, precedes the universe Classification: Godhead, Messiah Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, BFR, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (Vince is convinced that he and the others are fiction and their entire lives have been fabricated and controlled by HABIT and the Administrator), Spatial Manipulation (Responsible for the distorted, impossible spaces shown along with HABIT, such as a disappearing crawlspace leading to another location kilometers away and a house that is bigger on the inside than the outside and is seemingly made up of the houses of all the EverymanHYBRID crew), Time Manipulation (Able to distort and loop time), Time Travel and inducement of it, Circadian Manipulation (Made time go from day to night in minutes), Technopathy (His presence distorts audio and video recordings. Caused a plane's electronics to distort and briefly go out of control), Memory Manipulation (Erased Noah's memories after appearing to him on a plane), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate the minds of others to completely control them, turning them into "proxies". The members of the Collective have been mentally dominated by the Administrator and lost their free will), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Body Control (Can extend long tentacles from his body), Intangibility ([https://youtu.be/alHDQZRV4CU?t=524 Had the bullets from Noah's gun phase through him in Mary Asher Phone Call]. Noah found bullet holes in the wall the Administrator was standing in front of), Empathic Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 9), Resurrection (Brought Milo and Mary Asher back from the dead), Sleep Manipulation (Put Eric into a trance in MLAndersen0. Lulled Michael Andersen to sleep in Homecoming.2), Telekinesis (Swung a door shut in 6.Healthy Eating without touching it. Threw Shaun across the room from a distance in Visiting Stormy), Dream Manipulation (Can affect the dreams of others), Shapeshifting (Able to turn himself into a giant spider), Radiation Manipulation (Emits Sigma Radiation, which induces violent sickness and intense, bloody coughing fits on anyone exposed to it, quickly resulting in death), Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation (Made Stan hallucinate the presence of several children in 27.Film Student), Transmutation and Power Nullification (Turned the god Connor Lines into a human and removed his abilities in the Stan Frederick series), Pain Manipulation (Able to dull the sense of pain), possibly Weather Manipulation (It is implied that the Administrator can enable rain as signal of his presence). Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (The Collective and the Administrator are implied to be transcendent over the physical reality perceived by lesser beings, with Observer comparing humans to prisoners bound in a cave staring at a blank wall in which they can only see shadows, while the Collective is unbound by the "cave" and perceiving what projects the shadow. It is implied that the EverymanHYBRID crew is fiction, with their entire lives and histories being controlled by HABIT and the Administrator as they are endlessly trapped in a loop across multiple iterations, where their lives are being reset over and over again), able to ignore conventional durability with Sigma Radiation (Those exposed to Sigma Radiation succumb to its effects and die very quickly). Speed: Infinite (Exists in his own realm where time has no meaning) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Was able to telekinetically toss Shaun across a room) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Unaffected by gunfire) Stamina: Likely infinite Range: Likely Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: The Administrator appears to be incredibly intelligent despite its silence and abnormal behavior, manipulating and guiding the EverymanHYBRID crew throughout much of their lives and toying with them. Weaknesses: None notable. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 2